Gnome
A member of the Four Spirits, Gnome wields the power of the earth, and is the final boss of Chapter 1. Her personality is mysterious, as she has not had a single form of dialogue other than extended ellipses. She does punch Sylph for being obnoxious, however. According to Alice, Gnome is timid and shy and can be very curious. She also creates various mud dolls for her personal enjoyment, probably to keep her company. Gnome has some combat experience, but not much. Residing in the Safaru Ruins of the Safina region, she is the second spirit to be recruited by Luka. She has an artificial counterpart, Gnomaren, created and mass produced by Promestein in order to combat her enemies. Biography Luka learns the existence of Gnome through Alice, after she proves how pointless the San Ilia King's path was in Luka's first visit to San Ilia, telling him that receiving the blessings from the Four Spirits is the path he should follow. Alice also tells him that there is a book within the San Ilia Library, the Four Animists and their Sources, that contains information on the whereabouts of the Four Spirits. After managing to acquire the book, Luka learns that Gnome is within the Safina region and decides to go there after acquiring Sylph. Upon arriving at the Sabasa Castle, Luka learns from Amira that Gnome was worshipped by animists at the Safaru Ruins hundreds of years ago, but they died out or migrated and left the ruins alone. Amira also says there are mud dolls running around the ruins which might be her, but Sylph appears and corrects them, saying that they are her familiars, and is overjoyed with being reunited with her best friend before disappearing. Luka is pleased with the information and thanks Amira. At the Safaru Ruins, Luka chases after a mud doll, but runs into a little trouble with an Antlion Girl and a Sandworm. He eventually manages to meets Gnome after being drawn to her by one of her mud dolls. However, there is a language barrier between the two, as Gnome does not speak. Instead, Sylph shows up and says that “Gnomey” wants to test Luka in battle. Gnome deploys multiple mud dolls, but he manages to reduce them back to dust. The earth spirit then summons a huge tsunami of sand, but with the help from the wind, he reflects a tidal wave and defeats Gnome. After Gnome disappears into his body, his and Sylph's images are formed in his mind where the latter is once again overjoyed. However, Gnome punches Sylph, causing Luka to doubt that they are good friends. Later, during training with Alice after she accidentally destroys the Nabe, she chastises Luka for being unable to use Sylph's and Gnome's power at the same time. She then tells him a story of how Heinrich once recruited all the Four Spirits and was able to use them all simultaneously to defeat Black Alice. After defeating the Frog Girls, Alice gives Luka a recap on Gnome's abilities. Shortly afterward and Luka defeats the Alraune, Alice once again chastises him for thinking he improved his abilities, prompting Sylph to tell him that her and Gnome are trying their best, but Gnome punches her again. While fighting Yamata no Orochi at Yamatai Village, Tamamo appears and lectures Luka how to use the earth more effectively; he has to feel the breath of the earth and imagine that he is one with the earth itself. This allows him to power up Gnome's abilities and reduce damage taken, but the power of the earth still proves too much for him when his attack power with the earth is still not strong enough. Upon arriving at Undine’s Spring, Erubetie’s voice rings out and tells Luka to stay away. Sylph tells him that it isn’t Undine’s, and tries to call out for her fellow spirit, but there is no response. When Sylph tells Gnome to call out as well, she punches her. When Luka meets Undine, she tests his abilities and teaches him how to use the powers of wind and earth together, allowing Luka to pass her test. Shortly after describing what the power of water feels like to Alice, Luka sees the ever quite Gnome appear with her comrades as Sylph gets trapped in a water bubble created by Undine. In Grangold Castle, while trying to meet up with Queen Ant, Sylph appears and goes "Chi Pa Pa!" repeatedly, much to everyone's annoyance. Undine explains that a barrier within the area has greatly degenerated Sylph's mind into a more "pitiful state", and Gnome is prompted to repeatedly punch Sylph until she faints. Before heading up Gold Volcano Alice teaches Luka Earth Rumbling Decapitation, a cursed sword skill that is amplified with the power of Gnome. While scaling the volcano, an excited Sylph annoys Gnome by saying that she is tired, and evades one of her punches. After recruiting Salamander and resting up at Gold Port, Gnome is still silent as ever as Sylph is once again overjoyed now that all the Four Spirits have reunited and sings to herself about the group having a picnic, as well as Salamander lighting Sylph's hair on fire. Before barging into the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alice teaches Luka Quadruple Giga, a skill that uses all four elements simultaneously to deliver a powerful impact, and was the famed technique that Heinrich used to defeat Black Alice. While fighting Tamamo a second time, tries to match his earth with her, but fails. When she restrains him and refuses to loosen, Luka is unable to escape and his resolve falters. Tamamo tells him that he was the one accepted by the "moody" Gnome and to think back on who he is. Realizing what she meant, Luka regains his resolve and with his determination he powers up Gnome and escapes and defeats her. After repelling the angelic forces attacking the Monster Lord’s Castle, Promestein cuts off Luka's connection with the spirits. She explains that she sealed up the power of the Four Spirits, forcing him to temporarily rely on his own abilities until he manages to re-recruit them. Later, while resting up in Enrika, Tamamo appears and reveals that she went through Promestein's records and informs Luka and Alice that there the "sealing" of the Four Spirits is actually a worldwide barrier that affects the natural elements of the entire world, and the spirits themselves can not be destroyed or the natural elements will go haywire. She also informs them that the spirits have been sent back to their original locations. Luka and Alice finally reach the Forest of Spirits for a second time and wipe out the angel forces blocking their way. However, instead of finding Sylph as they expected, they find Gnome. Alice theorizes that the spirits were sent to their opposite elemental locations to further weaken them. After freeing Gnome, she suddenly strips Luka; a jealous Alice tells him that he needs to reconnect with the spirits using a sexual bond, and Gnome makes quick work via vaginal sex cowgirl style. After returning to the Safaru Ruins for a second time, Luka recovers Sylph. Once she returns into Luka's body, she annoys Gnome with her overflowing power and she punches Sylph repeatedly. After re-recruiting Salamander at Undine’s Spring, Sylph is overjoyed once again. But when she tries to get Gnome to sing Salamander a "welcome back" song, Gnome's mud dolls appear and carry Sylph away. After re-recruiting Undine at Gold Volcano, the ever excited Sylph cheers on at the re-reunion of all Four Spirits. However, the annoyed Gnome buries Sylph in the ground. Moments later, Luka sees Sylph's tombstone with her ghost popping out of it and Gnome standing right next to it. Monsterpedia Entries Gnome (1) “Holding huge magic, the Earth Spirit Gnome can freely manipulate the Earth itself. However, she has very little combat experience, so she doesn’t know how to effectively use her magic in a fight. Gnome usually spends her time in the desert playing with the sand and mud. When she senses a human approaching, she will usually hide and silently observe them. Due to her curious nature, if Gnome catches a man, she will take her time to play and inspect him. To replenish her magic, she will use her mud dolls to collect semen. If you defeat Gnome, she will lend you her power. When she possesses you with her spirit body, you can use her Earth magic. Though it looks like she bullies Sylph, it may just be because she doesn’t know how to express her feelings.” Gnome (2) “The stoic spirit of earth. Her mind and body now reside inside Luka’s, and she lends him her power. Though she is made up of dark magic and is similar to a Monster in many ways, her mind and soul itself are borne from mother nature. Up until several hundred years ago, she was worshipped as a God of the earth in the Safaru Region. After worship of Ilias became mainstream, she was mostly forgotten. Due to that, she gets lonely very easily. A lover of quiet and calm, she frequently smacks the noisy Sylph. That smack itself seems to be Gnome’s way of showing friendship, too. Though you must never forget that she could truly be irritated and smacking you to show it.” Attacks Mud Doll Caress: Multiple hit attack with as many strikes as there are mud dolls for, will trigger a mud doll bukkake on losing. Mud Doll Groin Fondle: Multiple hit attack with as many strikes as there are mud dolls for, will trigger a mud doll bukkake on losing. *Mud Doll Restraint: Triggers bind status and enables extra attacks from Gnome. Gnome’s Hand Games: Binded attack, will trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Gnome’s Mouth Play: Binded attack, will trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Gnome’s Mud Vagina: Binded attack, will trigger a belly bukkake on losing. *Magic Concentration: Attack used in preparation of Wrath of the Earth. *Wrath of the Earth: Prepared attack. Instantly countered by Sylph's wall of wind. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The battle generally requires Sylph to help stave off attacks made by the four mud dolls. Gnome also has restraint attacks, which require struggling. While being bound she will use her own attack after her dolls attack, adding onto the damage inflicted. Shaving off some of her health will reduce two of the mud dolls into dust, thus overall reduces the amount of damage taken due to fewer hits. Lowering her health again will eliminate the last two mud dolls. With all four mud dolls defeated, Gnome will use “Wrath of the Earth” to create a large tidal wave, but Sylph counters with a powerful tornado and reflects the attack back to Gnome, defeating her. If Luka is defeated, the mud dolls form a solid casing of mud around him while another mud doll performs vaginal intercourse. He is then kept as a sex toy. In-Depth Strategy Normal Difficulty Premise: Struggle when bound. Turn 1: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Turn 2-4: Attack. Turn 5: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Hard Difficulty Premise: Struggle when bound and use Meditation if your HP are below half the total and Sylph is active. Turn 1: Use Sylph. Turn 2-3: Attack. Turn 4: If your HP is above 210, use Death Sword Chaos Star; otherwise use Meditation. Turn 5: Attack. Keep attacking, struggling and healing as necessary. Turn 10: If your HP are above 180, summon Sylph; otherwise use Meditation (attack to build SP if necessary) and summon Sylph as soon as possible. Keep attacking, struggling and healing as necessary. Summoning Sylph a third time shouldn’t be necessary, even building up SP and using Death Sword Chaos Star might be preferable. Evaluation “Even if it's called a great spirit, it's still a monster. Don't you feel pathetic at being made into a little girl's toy? Gnome is a powerful enemy, but Sylph is quite effective. If you wish to survive her onslaught, Sylph will be critical. In other words, force the spirits to fight each other. Although her HP is huge, you don't need to take it all away. Once you lower it enough, something may happen... Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy Gnome, and put an end to the belief in animism.“ Elemental Skills Strength of the Earth :Borrow Gnome's power of the Earth. With incredible strength, no bind is too strong. But it's too difficult to control for attacking for now. :“Whew... So, that was Gnome's power... That strength was insane... It was as if the Earth itself was infusing my body. Without that, there's no way I could have pushed that heavy Centaur off of me. With that strength, I could get out of any hold... I'm still not experienced enough to use it in a fight. For now, I should just focus on using the power to augment my strength for breaking out of binds.” - Luka :“You can't use it to attack yet, but you can give yourself an intense burst of strength to break out of restraints and binds.” - Alice :“Gnome, lend me your power!” - Luka At level 1, Gnome’s power uses 2 SP which allows Luka to infuse his body with powerful strength that allows him to break free of binds and restraints much faster. In some cases, the enemy will attempt to use their vaginal/anal intercourse which would mean an instant loss if Luka does not break free, and with Gnome’s power, he can prevent that from happening. During the battle with Undine, Luka learns how to use both Sylph and Gnome’s power simultaneously. Breath of the Earth :The ability to take the breath of the earth itself into the body. Defense sharply rises, as does the chance for a critical hit. In addition, binds are more easily broken. :“Listen, to use the power of the earth, you have to feel its breath. To be able to feel it underneath you, you need to imagine that your body itself is one with the earth. The image is the most important part. You must feel the energy of the earth coming through your feet, as if it's breathing right into your body. If you do that, blows against you will feel like nothing. Come on, give it a try. With Gnome with you, all you need to do is imagine it right.” - Tamamo :“This feels completely different from when I used the power of the earth before. It feels like my body itself is made of the strong earth underneath... It feels like attacks would just bounce off of me... Even filled with this power, my attacks are still too weak... It's too difficult to control my body like this.” - Luka :“Take the breath of the earth into my body...!” - Luka With help from Tamamo during the fight with Yamata no Orochi, Luka feels the earth’s breath; however if the player skips Yamatai Village, Alice will teach it to him right after leaving Undine’s Spring and before moving onto the Gold region. At level 2, all damage received is lowered by half, and his critical hit rate slightly increases. Wild Lands :The ability to fill your own body with the power of the Earth. Nearly immune to physical damage, and pleasure damage is reduced. All attacks are critical hits, and binds can be broken easier. :“If you don't use Gnome's power to its full extent, this will be your end......Did you forget what I said before? The image you have is the most important part of controlling the power of the earth. If you had only imaged yourself as a giant mountain, you could have escaped from this so easily......Think back. Just who are you? Why did you come here? Was your resolve always this easily shattered?” - Tamamo :“Gnome, infuse me with the unmoving power of the earth!” - Luka Using summoned determination, Luka uses the earth’s roughness to break free of Tamamo’s tail binds. At level 3, his critical hit rate increases to 100%, and the SP cost is reduced to 1. At this stage, he is finally able to break through Tamamo’s defenses and harm her. This version lasts significantly longer than the other two. Chapter 3 :Due to being weakened, Gnome can't wield her previous powers. Defense improves, and so do the odds of delivering a critical strike. Of course, binds are more easily broken out of as well. In Chapter 3, Gnome is lost after defeating Archangel Ariel and is temporarily reverted back to level 2 after reacquiring her after defeating Virtue Revel. Gnome is very effective when the enemy summons Zylphe, withstanding powerful blows. Trivia *Using Request to select one of Gnome’s own attacks will negate the turns of the mud dolls and be the only source of damage. However, as the criteria for her attacking is for Luka to be in a bind, she will still send her dolls to use Mud Doll Restraint on her first turn. *Should Luka lose the battle, any defeated mud dolls will regenerate for the H scene. *Despite the fact that Gnome has very little combat experience, she has the most amount of attacks compared to the other Four Spirits. *Gnome is one of seven characters in the game to canonically have sexual relations with Luka. The other six are Meia, Sara, Alice, Sylph, Salamander and Undine. *Gnome is the only member of the Four Spirits whom Luka manages to defeat in battle, that is, lower her HP to zero; Sylph admits defeat after being hit once, Undine requests him to use both wind and earth, and Salamander teaches him how to manipulate water effectively. Gallery Summon_Gnome.png|Gnome when summoning her. Cutin_earth.png Gnomey.png Sylph_Gnomey.png|Gnome slapping Sylph. gnomemuddoll.png|Gnome carrying her mud doll. Gnome sleeping.png|A sleeping Gnome while being summoned. gnomedizzy.PNG|Dizzy Gnome. Deeny Silph Gnomey.png|Gnome simply standing by as Undine traps Sylph in a water bubble. gnomesealled.PNG|Gnome trapped in Forest of Spirits gnomeisrickjamesbeetch.PNG|Gnome clobbers Sylph with her hat gnomaren_st01.png|Gnomaren. Untitled-1.gif|Gnome keeping up with Sylph's speed Mud dolls.JPG|Gnome's mud dolls taking Sylph away Gnome annoyed again.JPG|Gnome burying Sylph Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Forest of Spirits Category:Four Spirits Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Safaru Ruins